Everything Happen For a Reason
by Cassi a.k.a. Checkers
Summary: Cassidy and Lacey are normal teenage girls in Japan. But what happens when the are pulled back in time and fall for two notorious demons? OCXSesshomaru OCXInuYasha


Everything Happens For A Reason

By: Cassidy Joline and Jennifer Adams

Chapter 1

"Don't forget your rain boots dear!" mother yelled

"Alright"

This is me. My name is Cassidy Higurashi. I am five foot six inches, bleach blond and have blue eyes. I am eighteen years old going to turn nineteen in a few days. I have a twin sister. Her name is Lacey. We are identical in almost every way. Except that she has darker blond hair. I do not go to college. Actually I barely graduated high school. I live on the Higurashi Shrine with my Mother, Brother Souta, Gramps and my fat cat Buyo. Father died before Lacey and I were born so we never had a father. Except, for the man that our mom had Souta with but abandoned her. Back to my sister. She went to a private high school on full scholarship and is attending Tokyo University. This is why she doesn't know my secret. I am courted to a powerful Youkai Demon Lord Sesshomaru from the warring states aura 500 years ago. Now I imagine you will want to know how. Well this is where my story begins.

**FLASHBACK FOUR YEARS AGO**

"Happy Birthday Dear!" Mother exclaimed.

"Thank you mom." I said accepting the small wrapped box.

I wonder what it could be

"Just open it sis" Said Souta.

"Okay okay" I said as I began to unwrap the box. Inside was a necklace that had half of the yin yang symbol. I had the Yang half.

"It's beautiful mom. But where is the other half? "

"I sent it to your sister." she said happily

"You should thank Gramps. It is an old family heirloom."

"Thank you gramps!" I shrieked. "It's late. I'd better go to school."

"Bye dear"

"Bye "I said clasping on the necklace.

What a beautiful day. I thought to myself. As I was walking outside to begin my journey to school. The ninth grade wasn't all that bad. Souta came running up to me.

"Cassidy! Buyo is in the Well House" he said

"So go and get him".

"I'm too scared will you go with me?"

"Fine. But you're getting too old for this." I said following him to the well.

"He's somewhere down there "he said pointing to the stairs.

"Okay " I said walking down the stairs. Suddenly i was washed over with a weird feeling. It is creepy down here. "Buyo. Come here you stupid cat." i said walking towards the well. Then it got really dark and i couldn't see anything. But i continued walking and Buyo attacked my feet which made me fall straight into the well!

" Aghh!" i screamed. Then i was engulfed in a pink light. And as fast as i appeared it as gone. I hit the bottom of the well with a thump. "Oww" i said rumbling my sore ass. I looked up.

"Souta go get momma and Gramps." he didn't respond. Good then he probably already went. i looked around and saw that there were vines growing up the side of the well. "Weird i never saw those before. And that I saw a blue sky when i looked above. Not the Well house ceiling.

"What the hell?" i asked myself. I stood up and brushed my clothes off. I decided to climb the vines. So i grabbed two fistfuls of vines and pulled myself up using the vines as a ladder. When i reached the top all i could see was a field in the middle of a forest.

"This is not good." i said pulling myself out.

"Oi! Who are you?" asked a male voice. I turned around to see a boy around my age with long silver hair, dog ears, golden eyes, and a red robe on.

"I'm Cassidy. Who are you?" i asked praying not to get yelled at.

He didn't respond. That's when i took notice to a shadow figure behind him.

Now I was a little scared. I way out of my element.

"Where am i?" I wondered aloud.

"Japan" answered the shadow. It was a deep yet angelic voice. I felt like I got an electrical shock.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man. More like an angel. He had molten gold eyes, long silver hair that ran down his back. He looked older than the ignorant boy that was there. Perhaps they could be related. I thought. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead along with two purple streaks along his cheekbone stretching out on either side of his face. It looked like he had some kind of giant fluffy tail on his shoulder.

"How did I just get shocked?"

"You felt that to? "the mysterious man asked.

"Yeah. I'll ask this again. Who are you?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands" said the man with the tail.

"I am Prince InuYasha. " said the boy in red.

" So InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru. You don't look human." I said taking a step back.

" That is because foolish human I am Taiyoukai. This half breed here is Hanyou."

"You mean to say that you are indeed a demon?"

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"No. But I do have one question. I studied Mythology so I know what a Taiyoukai is. I have heard of a great Lord named Inu No Taisho. Do you know who he is?"

"Hn. Father" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Inu no Taisho is your father."

"Was."

"Pardon?"

"He was our father. He died the night I was born." said InuYasha.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Its alright. Now what to do with you is what I'm worried about." Sesshomaru said with an undeniably wicked look on his face.

**FLASH FORWARD**

It was from then on that Sesshomaru, InuYasha and I had grown close. I had different feeling for Sesshomaru then I did with InuYasha. InuYasha was my best friend. I learned that on the day of the new moon he changes into a human. This was the second night I was there. I could go back and forth through time. I returned because I had promised InuYasha that I would.

One day Sesshomaru opted to go with me to get firewood for Kaede's hut. (The woman I stay with who is a miko.)

"You know you didn't have to come with me." I said stepping over a branch. "Yash normally does so he can cut the wood."

"It's a change. I haven't had to get firewood in a while."

"So tell me. Where do you go when you disappear for days on end?"

"Home. To take care of paperwork and make sure all lands are calm and not about to declare war."

"What kind of paperwork?"

"Denials for taking a mate."

A blush washed over my face. "Why would you deny? I'm sure they must be beautiful."

"They are. I just have another woman in mind."

"Oh." I let the disappointment slip out.

He chuckled. "I didn't say it wasn't you."

I looked at him puzzled. "O-oh!" my blush deepened.

Suddenly my foot got caught and I tumbled toward the ground. But I never touched it. I opened my eyed to see Sesshomaru holding me with his face close to mine. He was staring into my eyes with a smile on his face.

"The woman I want is you."

"You are? No you can't be. I'm not a youkai. You would have half breed pups. You wouldn't want that."

"On the contrary my dear" he pulled me up and rested his forehead on mine. "I believe I do. I have never seen a woman with your beauty or intelligence. To me you are perfect."

"But I'm not. Not even close."

He laughed. "Come we must get the firewood. Or the hentai half breed will have suspicions.

The next day I was sitting by the river singing to myself. I felt that I was being watched but didn't care.

"Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times,

We've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall."

A twig snapped from behind me. I looked back and saw Sesshomaru step out from behind a tree. I smiled at him, and motioned for him to come. So I continued the song by humming.

"Hi." I said

He looked flustered. He had a blush swept across his face.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

He shook his head and said.

"I'm fine. I have a question to ask you."

I stood up. It's not every day that he has questions.

"Yes?"

"Not here. Come."

He put his arm around my waist and said

"Don't look down."

Then an orb formed around us and we started to rise.

"Trust me I won't. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said with his arm still around my waist pulling me closer.

Soon we set ground in a clearing of the forest. There was a gazebo sitting there next to a running stream. The field was full of wild flowers.

The orb disappeared. And so did his arm around my waist. But then he grabbed my hand and led me to the gazebo. We sat down and I look him in the eyes.

"It beautiful here." I said admiring the beauty.

"Yes. Rin likes coming here to pick flowers."

"I can see why. Now what was the question you had?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would consider a courtship between us."

"Sesshomaru." I said "Do you really mean it?"

"I do. Though I don't expect an answ."

"Yes."

"You will?" he seemed surprised

"Of course I will Sesshomaru. You wouldn't know but I have been dreaming about this for a while." I said turning away to hide my blush. Inside I was happy dancing. I couldn't quite read Sesshomaru's expression.

"Thank you Cassidy." He said looking down.

"For what?" I asked

"For making me the happiest Taiyoukai alive."

I giggled. "You're Welcome Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"I have something for you." He said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a jewel that looked like the stripes on the cheeks. Then showed it to me. It was purple and very sparkly.

"This is the courtship mark. It is to be placed on your shoulder as a sign that you are mine. No other male may touch you unless they are in my pack. Lucky for you, InuYasha is my brother and can still be your friend." He said.

"How does it stay on my shoulder?" I asked

"It is absorbed."

I smiled. "Okay."

Sesshomaru let go of my hand and brushed his hand against my cheek. My cheeks grew red.

Then he brushed my hair away from my left shoulder. He placed the jewel on my shoulder and instantly it began glowing. It didn't hurt, it just joined with my skin.

S.P.O.V.

Sesshomaru watched as his future mate was intrigued by his mark. She looked at me with her dazzling blue eyes and smiled. She made ME the cold ice lord feel so warm. Her smile, her touch, her voice. She just seems so perfect.

"**Mate"**

'Shut up I know'

"**Want Mate Now"**

'She's not ready for that yet. Just the courtship for right now.'

"**Mate has good child bearing hips"**

'Yes I know she does. Go away'

"**You're. No fun"**

'Boo hoo'

Cassidy looked at her mark again. I gently caressed her cheek and lifted her face to look at me. Then I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers.

C.P.O.V.

'OH MY GOD HE JUST KISSED ME! Not me kiss him but he kissed me. Calm down Cassi. Breath. That's' it. Just breathe.'

My eyes opened when he lifted his lips off mine. My lips fell parting. Then I felt my cheeks heating up, so I sheepishly smiled.

"You look even more beautiful when you blush" he said smiling.

"I am not." I said turning away.

"Don't hide" he chuckled and stroked my cheek.

I reached for his unoccupied hand, and gently stroked the marks on his wrists.

'I wonder how many marks he has on his whole body.'

"Sesshomaru?" I asked still holding his hand

"Yes?"

"Where else do you have these marks?" I asked flustered

"You would want to know" he said laughing.

"Tell you what. In the future I will let you count them." He said

"o-okay" I stuttered

"Come. The mutt must be wondering where you are." He said standing up and entwined his fingers with mine.

"I guess so." I said standing up rather close to him. We walked out from under the gazebo.

"Do you mind if I pick Rin some flowers? You did say she loves these."

"Yes that's fine."

"Okay" I said standing on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked to a nice patch and knelt down. The flowers really were beautiful. All sorts of pinks purples and oranges. After I picked them I smelt them. Then a bee found its way out of one. He was awfully mad and chased me. So I ran and hid behind Sesshomaru. When I grabbed him, he made his orb and lifted us. He was laughing.

"I don't mind getting stung; it's just that I'm allergic to bees."

"What would happen if you were stung?" he asked suddenly all serious.

"Well I would go into anaphylactic shock, my throat would swell shut and I would die. If, I don't get medical treatment."

"Let's, uh keep you away from flowers then." He wrapped his arms around me.

**Present Time**

Now about my sister. I have told Sesshomaru and InuYasha about her. So now guess who wants to meet her.

"InuYasha you can't go with me."

"Why's that wench?"

"You can't get through the well dork." I said half joking

"Who says I can't." then he jumped in the well.

I looked over and sure enough he wasn't at the bottom.

I groaned. Then I turned around. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and pulled him to me. Then I hugged him tightly. Then we shared our goodbye kiss. "I love you" I said "I'll be back soon."

"Don't keep me waiting." He smiled. This made me smile.

I turned around and jumped into the well. As usual the pink light surrounded me and disappeared meaning I was home. I climbed up the well and poked my head outside of the well house. I saw InuBaka standing under the sacred tree. I had been gone so long that the tree began to blossom. So I stormed up to him and yanked his ears attempting to pull him back into the well.

"Yo Cass"

"Go Home! My sister is coming home today!"

"That's my tree. It's still here."

"Cassidy?" a familiar gentle voice said. "Who is this?"

"This must be your mother. I see where you get your looks." He teased.

"Baka." I slugged his arm.

"Maman this is

InuYasha. Sesshomaru's half-brother. Somehow he can cross through but Sesshomaru can't."

Mama walked towards Yash and grabbed his ears while stoking them.

"Oi wench get off." Inu flared.

"Ooh. I hope your boyfriend isn't so feisty."

"No mom he isn't. Sesshomaru has a quiet way of showing this. Mainly with his eyes."

"Sounds like he's your sister's type."

"Please. She needs a guy like Yash here to loosen her up."

InuYasha had a blush cross his face.

"Alright dear. Here I figured you should have your clothes for later. Thanks mom. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too dear."

"Bye" I said running off with InuYasha in tow.

I made Yash jump in first. Then I did. When I resurfaced Sesshomaru pulled me out. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where did Yash go?"

"He ran off mumbling something about crazy mothers and pulling his ears."

I laughed. "Hey lets go visit Sango. I think she was supposed to have her baby today!" I said excitedly.

"I suppose. It has been a long while since I have seen Rin."

Rin was Sesshomaru's ward. He saved her life after she was attacked my wolves. He brought her back from the dead using his sword Tenseiga. It gives the user the power to see and destroy the soul collectors.

Sango was my best gal pal. She is married to Miroku an infamous hentai monk. Sango is a demon slayer and has a demon cat named Kirara. (Pronounced Kilala) Sango had adopted Rin and Shippo who is a fox demon kit. He and Rin are about the same age eight.

Once we got to the entrance of the village we heard the shouts of children.

"Cassidy-Sama" a little girl shouted.

"Rin" I giggled. She was running towards me. So I opened up my arms and grabbed her. I picked her up and hugger her close.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Rin. Aren't you going to say anything to Sesshomaru?"

"Mmhm" she nodded as I put her down.

Sesshomaru knelt down to take her into an embrace making sure she didn't hit his armor.

"Hi daddy." She said. Rin still calls him daddy. Along with Miroku. Sometimes she calls me Aunt Cassi but not mommy.

"Hello Rin." He politely kissed her cheek.

"Momma had her baby an hour ago." She stated proudly.

He put her down and I grabbed his hand while Rin grabbed his other.

"I like being escorted. Especially by two beautiful girls" Sesshomaru teased. Rin and I giggled.

"Hey Rin!" yelled a boy

"Hi Kohaku"

"Do you want to go gather herbs for Priestess Kaede?"Rin looked at us.

"Go you seem to really like him. I'll tell Sango where you went." I said sweetly.

"Thanks Aunty! Bye!" she said running off to join her friend.

Sesshomaru let out a growl. Still being very protective of her I gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. Kohaku can take care of her. Come lets go see my new niece."

"Or nephew." Sesshomaru reminded me.

I giggled.

Sango's hut was on the outskirts of the village. Just a ten or twenty second walk from where we were.

As we approached the hunt, Miroku stepped outside.

"Ah Cassidy, Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise. Welcome to my humble abode. You must remain silent Hatsuharu is sleeping."

"So what is it now three girls and four boys?"

"Yes." Miroku chuckled

"How is Sango? Can we see her?" I asked excitedly.

"Cassidy?"

I pushed aside the curtain. Sango was laying in the blankets on the floor. Haru was asleep next to her.

P.O.V

"Sango My dear. How are you feeling?" Cassidy Asked

"I'm good Cassidy. I'm really good. Come sit and meet Haru." Sango gently smiled.

Cassidy stepped over the bed and knelt next to her best friend.

"Sango he is precious!" she squealed. "Let's see now. He has Miroku's nose and smile." Haru woke up to look at his Aunt and let out a gurgle or happiness. "He has your eyes Sango and possible Miroku's personality." Cassidy cringed. "Please don't be a lecher my dear boy."

Sango laughed. The girls continued talking while Sesshomaru had a conversation of their own.

"So Sesshomaru" Miroku said leaning on the door frame "Have you been thinking about having your own heirs?" Miroku raised his eyebrows

"Perverted Hentai."

"I'm just saying Cassidy is really good with children and has those perfect child bearing hips." He said measuring Cassidy's hips.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and made contact with his fist to the monks head.

"Baka Monk." Cassidy looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"Sango, do you mind if I hold him?"

"Of course you can. Look I think he wants you too." She referred to the little chubby baby who was holding his arms out to her.

Cassidy gently picked the baby up by the back of his head and lower back. Gently cradling him in her arms she cooed the baby until he was fast asleep.

Sango noticed the sadness in her sister's eyes.

"Cassidy soon, you're so young yet. Have patience he just wants the best for you."

"Hai. You're right Sango. Thank you."

"Cassidy, I believe it is time to take our leave." Sesshomaru said with impatience.

"Oh alright." She said looking down at the sleeping infant.

"I'll take him Cassidy." Sango said. Cassidy handed her nephew back to her sister, then kissed both Sango and Haru on their foreheads.

"Good-bye." Cassidy said before walking out the door with her fiancé.

Cassidy's P.O.V.

We left the house feeling a little tired. Possibly from being around tired people. I was kind of glad Ah-Un (Sesshomaru's two headed dragon) was nearby.

Sesshomaru let out a long low whistle. Within a minute Ah-Un was in front of us.

"Hi boys." I said walking towards them. They let out a growl and Sesshomaru lifted me up and placed me in the saddle. I fixed myself and let out a yawn while I rubbed my eyes. Sesshomaru saw this and offered to stop and take a nap.

"I guess I'm so tired because I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Why was that?" he asked

"Because you weren't there." I said and smiled

"I couldn't sleep either, you weren't by my side." He said.

I blushed. Ah-Un took off and I was about to fall asleep when Sesshomaru had Ah-Un to land. Once we landed I hopped off them picked out a mossy area to nap. Though most of the area was dead it had moss.

"This is a strange place." I said sitting down and looking around.

""Eh." Shrugged Sesshomaru and he sat down. He leaned back against a tree and I rested my head on his lap. He started stroking my hair and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, this is owned by Rumiko Takahashi or The song Everytime we touch. This is owned by the band Cascada. Reviews are welcomed.<p> 


End file.
